Hydroelectric power is the most cost efficient form of renewable energy and is considered a mature industry as there have been few innovations in many years. Hydraulic rams (“hydrams”) have been used for hundreds of years to pump water without an external source of energy. The principles of hydraulic rams will be used to amplify the source head thereby improving the energy output of the turbine through increased rotational speed. Instead of pumping the water vertically with the hydram, the pumped water will be injected into a hydroelectric turbine to rotate the turbine with greater speed than would be expected with many natural flows of water. An innovative pitch back water wheel is added to the hydraulic ram system to transfer energy from hydram waste water to drive a second generator.
In one aspect of the current invention, the system is adapted for use on low head active water flows such as low-head dams or streams with short-drop waterfalls. In this aspect, the system generally comprises an improved hydram and one or more hydroelectric turbines. In a preferred embodiment, water from a low head water source travels downward through a drive pipe leading to a chamber comprising a impulse valves and delivery valves operating antagonistically. Drive pipe water flow creates kinetic energy such that water pressure increases within the chamber thereby causing the impulse valve to close. The sudden stoppage of the water induces a reverse transmission of the kinetic energy causing a portion of the water to open the delivery valve and pass into a pressure vessel connected to a vertical or upwardly sloped delivery pipe. Exiting water from the impulse valve and delivery pipe moves over a water wheel and/or turbine causing the wheel/turbine to turn and generate electric power.
In another aspect of the current invention, the system is adapted for use on a passive water source such as a pond, lake, stream, or ocean. In the passive water source aspect of the current invention, the system uses a constant energy source, i.e., gravity, to produce electricity as needed. The system of this aspect does not require batteries, poses no environmental harm or threat to marine life and may be built and operated close to shore to in order to reduce construction, operating, maintenance, and grid connection costs. The system uses an improved siphon arrangement to lift water from a passive water source, such as a pond, to power a hydroelectric turbine. The lifted water is accelerated and delivered via one or more pipes to an improved hydram and/or a turbine. The presence of multiple pipes results in the cumulative increase of the vertical head of the water delivering kinetic energy to the turbine.